penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Warforged
Understand this race may be tweaked during play as issues arrive. Moradin's Blessing While in the early days of the 1st Sanctus Era The War of the Races had many dwarven craftsmen working on building golems to bolster the ranks of Thom Lodahr. One craftsman named Tedari Oathsmith would take his focus away from the war attempting to save his son. Moradin seeing this man work tirelessly would come to the man's shop helping him create the Warforged. Saving thousands of sick dwarves the process of their souls being transferred into the Warforged bodies would become a blessing and a curse. The Exile of the Warforged With many of the Warforged being children in powerful bodies not many able to understand the tactics of war, some amongst them were soldiers and adults. With The War of the Races continuing to heat up the Emperor Thogur Hammerheart would order the Warforged to kill innocent lives of other races. Taking a stand based on their honor and previous aliegence to Baern Dragonbane, Emperor Hammerheart would have them locked away deep in the mountain. Warforged vs Iron Dwarves With Thogur Hammerheart his wife Tola Hammerheart and the craftsman of the Iron Dwarves (Soulstone Golems) Korir Gemcarver having completed a ritual to become litches, some of the Warforged were set free. Lead by Aegis, a force of Warforged was tasked by Thokyl Farwalker with standing vigil over Thom Lodahr. This conflict would span tens of thousands of years. Retaking the Throne With the assistance of The Burning Phoenix Guild, the tyranny of the Triumverant of Dwarven litches was dealt with. Taking the seat of power in Thom Lodahr, Aegis as the prime Warforged began the only Warforged city in the world. While some souls are ancient dwarves those few souls which are strong enough to make the transition. Subraces * Crystalline Warforged * Metallic Warforged * Natural Warforged Warforged Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age. Most Warforged retain their maturity rates from their races. Warforged who are created from the forge come out at maturity. * Alignment. Most Warforged have a lawful neutral alignment. * Size. Warforged builds vary heavily from 4 feet tall to 9 feet tall. Your size is medium. * Speed. Warforged speed varies by subrace. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Arcane Recharge. A Warforged is a construct and does not need sleep, food, or air. Instead they must recharge fully shutting down and are considered petrified for the purposes of taking actions. * Antimagic Susceptibility. You are incapacitated while in the area of an Antimagic field. If targeted by dispel magic, you must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against the cast's spell save DC or fall unconscious for 1 minute. * Immunities. Warforged are Immune to Poison Damage, Poisoned as a condition, and any form that would change their form. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Category:Races